RE:Green knight of Camelot
by Nujum Key at your service
Summary: It's green knight of camelot, but this time Cosmo keeps her memory! Requested by TailsLovesCosmo. OC's
1. Chapter 1

**This was requested by ****TailsLovesCosmo. It's not likely I'm going to write a lot but my TAKS are almost done so in May I'll be writing more! Promise! **

**-o.o-**

**(That means skip time/place/whatever)**

Ch.1 The rebirth…2!!

Remember Camelot after Sonic left. Well quick peace of background info, Camelot actually became a much better place. For about 20 years. After that, Merlina's 16 year old child became ruler of the kingdom as Merlina became too old to do so. But he was never what his mother had wanted. He had chosen to order death sentences left & right for disobedience & demanded high taxes & a land which he ruled entirely.

Merlina was forced into hiding after being given a sentence herself for advising against her son. The knight of the round table accompanied her as they had attempted to stop him for nearly 6 months. Then, a year after his crowning, his magician successfully created a spell to bring back one living thing lost from the dead. But not without a price. The magician would die for nature would be then taking what is being given.

There was a magician who was about to commit suicide before hearing of the discovery, so he went to the king & volunteered.

There was a grand gathering, & the rebirth brought a girl. A girl with a shirt like a plant & ears like a bud. Looking at her, you couldn't even see a nose. Because she was a plant & her name was Cosmo.

**Why yes I did copy & paste this. Don't worry they won't be the exact same thing. I might even mix the events around a bit.**


	2. a new daycut short from usb crash

**I don't care about title number but I guess I can give it a title!**

**A New Day**

"Where did that body come from?" said a voice. It sounds like a child.

"Nature supplies what it does, we don't choose." Replied a deeper voice.

"Well then did it work?"Whoever this kid was, he sounded impatient.

"It should have, though I never really tested it."

"Tested…what?" Came out my frail voice.

I felt weak. My voice was nearly gone. What happened? Think Cosmo think!

I remembered living my entire life. Daydreaming, walking aimlessly, laughing & playing without a real reason. Then I remembered the … robots. I just couldn't bring myself to call my own kind such a horrid name (that & the author forgot how to spell it -.-;; can any sonic fans review it. I really didn't think she'd call them that though). I did before with Soniccause I didn't want to think about them being my own brother and sisters.

Wait…shouldn't I be dead? What's going on!

"What's going on?" I immediately demanded.

"What do you mean?" said a tall scrawny man. He had a long blue hat & black curls. His nose was curved & his pure black eyes seemed…curios.

I realized I was in a sort of throne room. Galaxina (I think that's how you spell it) read me fairy tales & described them to me all the time before. There was red carpet lined in the middle of it. On one end was a large door & at the end was a huge chair where a little boy sat. Next to him was an apparently middle-aged man. I stared at the boy; who was he? Galaxina said only the king or queen ever sat at a throne. Could such a small boy really be king already?

"Well," I hesitated. Could they know about the robots? Maybe I should avoid asking for now.

"Didn't I die?"

"You remember dying?" His expression went from curios to excited instantly.

"Well…Ya I guess you could say that."

He scribbled down something on some kind of bark, but it was skinned of any hard parts.

"How do you feel?" He asked rather quickly.

"Umm…fine."

"Really? No problems at moving or talking?"

"Well ... no. My voice feels a bit weak but other than that I feel fine." More scribbling. To be honest these questions were rather unnerving. But I could read people's emotions fairly well, & he was very excited. Something big was happening, something I was a part of.

"Is your breathing…"

"Excuse me." I didn't like to cut him off but for all I knew he was another robot," I don't like to cut you off but for all I know you could be another robot."

"What's a robot?" The wizard asked, clearly surprised.

An act? I couldn't tell. I'll have to trust him.

"Never mind, where am I?"

"Why you are having the great honor of your royal majesty; king Markis! I would be his uncle Marcin, a magician if you'd please."

Well at least they're formal.

"And you would be in his castle." He finished. He definitely sounded like he had practiced this. I wonder…nah probably not.

"If I'm dead why am I here."

"I don't owe you any answers!" The kid on the chair suddenly exclaimed, "If you'd prefer you could be sent out on the streets on your own! Or," His voice dropped in rage for emphasis," you could join the soldiers in the barracks. I think you'll be a fine soldier. "

"What! No I can't!" It was my immediate response; I couldn't take a life, it's just something I would never do.

"Well if you prefer a death sentence." He commanded.

I couldn't believe this; what was I going to do now?

** Aww **** my USB crashed. I need a new one, but will publish this before; sorry It couldn't be longer! I might be gone from may 2-june 5 so I might not be within range of internet. That & I need a new usb; sorry again! And especially since it took so long, but Cosmo with her memory it a lot harder to picture the emotions of then without.**


	3. notice

Notice:

Umm I'm really sorry; but I'm not going to be writing for a while. I'm starting high school; & since I want to get into a good college that means studying, which means less free time to write. Of course school is starting, & I do have my own life. Basically I'm going to stop writing, at least until maybe winter vacation or something.

Although right now I was wondering what the people who read my story think. Hey if I do write I want to make sure people read!

**How Worlds Collide:** My latest story & first pokemon one. If you want to submit an OC feel free! All suggestions are appreciated & you will be mentioned in the disclaimer. When submitting please do it through pm, not review. I'm actually almost done with this one's next chapter.

**Green knight of Camelot:** Both of these have already been at a standstill. I'm thinking of having Sonic re-enter Camelot & lend a hand, but I'm not sure. Also if I do how soon should I make him meet up with Cosmo? Since these have already been on pause this will be the soonest update.

**Kingdom Hearts: A mix of Keys: **Personally my favorite out of all my stories. Thanks for all of the OC's! Still accepting worlds & characters! Not likely to be updated soon! Plots already out for the ones I have planned though sorry! I'm thinking of changing the episode the pokemon world takes place in, just not sure yet.

If you can tell other people about my stories, or try one of my other stories. I really like to write, I just don't have the time. Motivation might help though, so please review, at minimum n how I;m doing so far.


End file.
